Chapter 1 of my remade tales
by Izumi-Nachi
Summary: i redited my story. i know this is not avatar but there is no category for original characters. The characters included in this anime is my character nachi and her older brother Natsu


**Ok everyone this is chapter one of my stories. The characters used in this chapter are**

**Nachi:**

**Age: 6**

**Hair: long blue**

**Eyes: blue**

**Description: The pride and joy of the Izumi Clan. Half wolf demon, can see in the spirit world are her abilities. She has fangs and claws also. Fierce, peaceful, kind and independent make the girl up. Battling, hanging out in the Sea of Mist, making fun of Sayo, and eating Natsu's cooking. Heir to the Throne, but she wants to be a prietess like her mother.**

**Natsu:**

**Age: 8**

**Hair: short spikey blue hair**

**Eyes: blue**

**Description: He didn't get all of nachi's power, but he is half wolf demon like his sister. He likes battling; making fun of Sayo, and cooking is one of his passions. Sarcastic, funny, brave, and sometimes sexist is this guy. He hates it when all the people tell him nachi is the better looking izumi. His dream is to become a great samuri like his father. **

**Sayo:**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: long black**

**Eyes: brown**

**Description: The teenage girl that could turn into a panda. Shes sarcastic and really emotional. She doesn't battle as much as natsu or nachi. She loves cooking, making fun of natsu and nachi, and of course boys. She owns a restaurant and teaches Natsu and Nachi how to fight.**

**I didn't use the other characters like the dragon, hiro, renseki, mabutsu, naoko because they are minor characters so far…Well enjoy my story!**

**Izumi Castle**

The room is filled with many people. Two kings from enemy villages. One has a blue ponytail and blue eyes; the other king has long black hair and black eyes. They sit down signing a treaty between villages. The queen of Miyoshi tells her children to play with the prince of Yoshida.

Naoko: "Please go play with Prince Mabutsu."

She smiles and leaves to another room. The Queen has two children one boy called Natsu, short spikey blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark purple and black kimono and a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and white kimono called Nachi. They sit down looking at Prince Mabutsu; he has long black hair and grey eyes.

Natsu: "Go play Nachi. I'll just sit here"

He sits on an ivory bench

Nachi: "Hi Prince, I'm Princess Nachi"

She smiles and plays with her doll.

Mabutsu: "Hey"

Natsu: "hey"

I don't trust this guy. There's something wrong with him. 

**War Room**

Both kings signed the treaties. The King of Yoshida pulls a dagger and aims it to the other king's neck.

Renseki: "This is where I betray you."

Smiles evilly

Hiro: "I should have known this was going to happen"

Pulls a silver katana blade and tries to kill Renseki. Renseki dodges and pushes the dagger to Hiro's heart. In pain Hiro falls down; turning into his demon. A giant black wolf with blue eyes bites Renseki. A lot of screaming is heard through out the castle. Renseki dies on the floor bleeding, Hiro slowly breathing falling down on the ground. In a matter of a few seconds…Hiro dies.

**Play Room**

Prince Mabutsu grins. Throws knifes at Natsu.

Mabutsu: "Well my father job is done, now it's my turn. To finish both of you off. Hahaha"

Natsu: "The moment I met you I knew there was something wrong with you. Run Nachi! Run like your life depended on it."

She runs leaving behind her doll

"Why betray us. Our villages signed a treaty"

Mabutsu: "Well you just have to find out for yourself"

Continues throwing knifes at Natsu. He dodges them perfectly. Natsu punches Mabutsu's face. Knocked out on the floor, Natsu leaves the traitor on the floor and looks for his sister.

Natsu: "Nachi where are you?! I'm safe you don't have to hide any longer!"

He enters the room where his mother was, to see Nachi staring at her mother's dead body

Nachi: "Natsu, she's dead."

Falls on the ground crying

Natsu: "No time to cry. Let's get out of here!"

Both of them run to find a huge white and blue dragon waiting outside for them.

Dragon: "Hurry climb on me, I'll take you somewhere safe"

Natsu and Nachi climb on the dragon, leaving the bloody battle scene. The dragon flies high on the air. He takes them to a lotus field of flowers. The dragon leaves the children on the ground

Dragon: "Go inside that house. The person there will take care of you"

He flies off the moonlit night

Natsu: "It will be alright Nachi; the person will take care of us. Just you wait"

Hugs her and knocks at the door. A teenage girl opens the door. She has long black hair and brown eyes; she resembles a panda

Sayo: "Well what do you to want?"

Natsu: "The dragon told us you can take care of us"

Sayo: "Don't tell me Hiro put the dragon up to this"

Natsu: "Our father is dead…"

Sayo: "I'm so sorry. Come in I'll take care of you two"

Nachi: "Thank you"

Both children enter the house and Sayo closes the door.


End file.
